Guardian Angel
by 0.0Jadewaters
Summary: Annabeth is a guardian angel assigned to oversee a troubled man named Percy Jackson. Although she is not allowed to be with him in that way, she starts having feelings towards him. Can those two couples fight in order to be together or will the Divine Law destroy the bond between them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

**I must be paranoid. Two unfinished stories and I'm starting I'm my third one! xD oh who cares, just sit back and enjoy this one. Filled with violence romance and uh... I don't know... ah well I should just shut up and let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :( Mr. Riordan does. On the happy side, I do own the plot :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Earth is never restless and it never will be. It is filled with creatures that mankind have never set there eyes on. Creatures that use light, darkness, water, fire, earth or air for power. These beings either plague humans with nightmare, bring sinful thoughts to their mind, also known as demons, or they choose to help humankind, bringing faith and happiness in their life, showering them with hopeful dreams and wishes, which they are called angels. The two sides are at constant battle, each fighting for what they believe the world should be like. The Divine Council, the board which controls those creatures with the law they made, oversaw the raging war and made up the Ancient Divine Law, the last rule being that every human shall have a demon and an angel anticipating their every move. And peace finally came between the two sides.

* * *

**Don't actually go around, telling everybody that. It's obviously fake, but I really don't want people going around believing that there are actually angels and demons. Though I'm sure you guys are mature enough to handle it xD**

**Peace out peeps!**

**~0.0JW~**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel

**Writing this on April Fool's Day! heheheh... I also watched The Host yesterday. Really good movie, so I'm planning on reading the book, though I'm not a Twilight fan. (not being offensive or anything) Coincidentally, Jake Abel, the guy that plays Luke in PJO is playing Ian in The Host, I was actually quite shocked when I found out. (LOL!) I also saw the trailer to PJO: Sea Of Monsters and they actually dyed Alexandra's hair blond! (the actress that plays Annabeth) Logan Lerman also got a new haircut :/ i prefer the way he looked before. It's coming out in November and did you guys hear that Rick Riordan is doing a fall tour for the House of Hades? That's right! I hope he comes to Vancouer... AHH oops i just gave away where I'm from. Oh well. I went to his book talk before and got Rick''s autograph :), thou it looked different from what I thought it would look like. Anyways, I should shut up and just let you guys read xD Oh and sry if there are any mistakes I kinda rushed through this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot **

Chapter 1: Choosing the Job

Annabeth drummed her slender fingers on the desk, zoning out as the teacher droned on about the history between her kind and the demons. She mentally rolled her eyes at the teacher as she scanned the classroom, noting how many of her fellow classmates had glassy eyes. Today is the day where the 18 year old angels got to choose how they want to lead their life. And choosing their job is the first choice to freedom.

The teacher continued on about the Divine Council. It consisted of 14 members that could change to either an angel or demon form. Each member of the council represented a different aspect of life, and all the two clans were categorized under one of the members. They would take a test at age 5, the age before they went to school and see which catergory they fell under. Annabeth's test results told them that she would be placed with all the other brainiac kids that were placed under the member Athena, the angel that represented wisdom, strategy, skill, arts and crafts, courage and inspiration. Annabeth was proud to be categorized under Athena, even though she couldn't be in the same classes as her best friend, Thalia. Angels and demons that fall under the same category are placed in the same classes with other people in their category. And unfortunately, Thalia, Annabeth's childhood friend, was placed under Zeus, who represented the sky, thunder and lightning and the head of the council.

The two types of beings live like how humans do, being born, learning, giving birth, and dying at age 100. Yet they cannot be with a human, they must marry their own kind. That is especially difficult for guardian angels though. The angels that choose this job is assigned to a human to keep tabs on and fight against the demon that is also watching the human. Often, the demon and angel end up battling, which occasionally leads to the death of a human. The job is dangerous but Annabeth knew she'd pick that job.

Finally, the teacher said, "It is time to pick you job. We, the angels that fall under Athena's care, often chooses jobs like architects, scholars, strategist, craftsmanship, or scientists. However, it is your choice on who you want to be in the future. Now I shall call your name and you may come up to the front of the class, announce the class what you would like to become." Right after he said that, Annabeth felt a spark of giddiness start in her stomach.

As the teacher began calling names up, Annabeth had a ferocious debate inside her. One side screamed, _Pick architect!_, while the other side coolly said, _just choose the guardian job and get it over with._ Unfortunately, the teacher called Annabeth up before she actually made her choice. She slowly made her way up the classroom, thinking over the two jobs. Sure, she loved sketching buildings, designing things so that could stand on the ground for eons, but she her heart told her to choose the job of being a guardian. So that is it. That is her choice.

Annabeth could feel the eyes of her classmates, watching her, waiting for what she would say. She closed her gray eyes before she reached the podium and shook hands with the teacher before saying the two words. "Guardian angel." Annabeth told the forty year old angel and he turned around, announcing it to the class. Many gasps were heard from her classmates, for they had expected Annabeh to choose the architect job. She spun on her heels, narrowing her grey eyes, daring anyone to criticize her for choosing a job that she wanted. They didn't and she felt relieved. The teacher stared at her, his overlarge spectacles magnifying his pale watery eyes and whispered gravely to her. "Very few people from the Athena group have chosen this job. Do not act impulsive, always stay on guard, and always, always, have a plan." After hearing that advice, Annabeth felt thankful towards the old teacher for once. She nodded, her honey blonde curls bobbing up and down, then made her way down the aisle, slumping down in her seat as she reached her desk. Oh, how she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could start her job the next day.

~ooOoo~

Annabeth met up with Thalia, Nico, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Silena, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Piper, Frank, Hazel and a bunch of her other friends after school. She learned that both Thalia and Nico chose to work as a guardian like her. Her friends began bombarding her with questions right when she came out, and Annabeth just simply replied, "I chose the guardian job." Their mouths dropped open in shock, they'd expected her to choose the architect job, but nevertheless, Annabeth always manages to surprise them.

Later on, when Thalia and Annabeth walked home alone, Thalia began confessing her worries, which happened rarely. "Annabeth, I'm worried. What if Nico fell for a mortal? I don't even think he likes me _that_ way. How can I tell him he likes me?" Annabeth turned around, facing Thalia. "Stop Thals, you're rambling. And honestly, you two are so obvilious of each others feelings. Can't you see he likes you? He just doesn't have the courage to tell you. Like every other guy, he's afraid of rejection. You should make the move instead, if you really don't want to wait forever." Thalia stared at Annabeth, her electric blue eyes brimming with happiness. "Thanks Annie," she said as she pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Don't call me Annie!" came Annabeth's muffled voice, as they pulled away. The two friends departed, Thalia heading one way, Annabeth the other.

In case if you humans are wondering where they lived, demons and angels live on clouds, not solid ground. Their lives are just like humans, they were raised by parents, went to school, all those regular things. Yet, the angels were protectors, vowing to help humans forever.

Annabeth always had a schedule to do follow when she got home. It wasn't surprising she had a plan, since her mother is Athena. A little bit more background news on that: the 14 members are _immortal_ angel/demon creatures. So they often had affairs with other angels, and only angels. It isn't surprising nowadays, but it is nice if the parents actually told their children about it.

So, when Annabeth went inside her house, she grabbed a snack, greeted her half-brother, Malcolm, asked where her younger twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew were, dropped her school bag in the hallway, then climbed the stairs to enter her bedroom. She flopped down on her black computer chair, thinking if she chose the right job. _Mom, _she thought telepathically, _should I just gone for the architect job instead? Are you upset I chose this job?_ That's right. Instead of cell phones, they can telepathically send thoughts to each other, which is simply what Annabeth is doing right now. _Honey, _her mom replied, _follow your heart, not your head. Always remember that._

Annabeth sighed before standing up and shaking out her silvery white wings. They were relatively small compared to the angels her age, but she'd always take that as a gift instead of a curse. She walked towards her bookshelf, pulled out a book that said: _The Guardian Angel Job_, and sat down on her bed, reading the book for the thousandth time. Even though Annabeth had dyslexia, the words never bothered her, she basically memorized the book, having to read it so many times. She put the book away and plugged in her earbuds, blasting music from her iPod Touch, waiting for the day to soon be over so she could start her new job and leave no regrets.

After dinner, she quickly fell asleep, due to the thousand of thoughts that were tiring her brain. Nightmares of her failing the job quickly came into her mind, then was replaced by sweet dreams. The day was over and she still wonders if she'd pick the right job.

**I decided to play twenty questions with you guys. I answer the first twenty questions you guys have, just leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them for my in my next chapter for this story. **

**Peace out! hehehe :D**

**~0.0JW~**


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel

**Sup guys? Such a drizzly grey day where I am. So...if you guys are wondering when Percy's going to come out, he's probably going to be two chapters after this. I think.**

**Thank you percyisawsome for leaving a review c: I appreciate it. I'll try not to swear in my stories...did I curse in my stories? Sry if there are any mistakes here, I'm really busy this month and might not upload much. (I'm going to work on this story more than Once Upon A Time and Her True Self)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning the Job

As the sunlight filtered in between her pale blue curtains, Annabeth groggily opened her eyes, and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, cursing as she stumbled out of bed. She quickly went to get a pair of clothes, just a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts before heading down towards the kitchen, the delicious aroma of bacon wafting through the air. Before stopping at the kitchen, she entered the bathroom, brushing her teeth in record time (even though her teeth were already a perfect white color) and literally flew down the stairs to get to her breakfast. She attacked her food viciously, leaving not a crumb in sight. Her family members, or _step_ family members just sat there and gaped at her with a mixture of awe and fear in there face. When she finished, Annabeth abruptly stood up, muttered a good bye, slung her grey bag over her shoulder and was out the door. Instead of walking to meet the instructor, she stretched out her wings, allowing it to bask in the sun and feel its warmth, before rising into the air and flying towards the headquarters for the guardian angels.

When Annabeth arrived there, the only other person in the room was security guard who patrolled the room. She took the time to admire the architecture and thought about how she could change it a bit so the structure could last longer. _The dome could be.._. no, no, no, this is wrong. She's suppose to be a guardian, not an _architect._ Annabeth sighed, running her hands through her curly hair and thought what in the world is wrong with her. Thankfully, the other people began streaming into the room, and she spotted two familiar people: Thalia and Nico. "Hey guys," Annabeth said in a jittery tone as she ran over to greet them. "Hi," they replied, as they turned toward the instructor, who looked about 40 years old. He had thinning brown hair, a pair of deep brown eyes and sat in a wheel chair, his speckled tan wings spread out behind him. He cleared his throat before saying, "Good morning class. My name is Chiron Brunner, but you may call me Chiron. I will be your teacher. You chose this job, and now I must guide you through it so you can have a safe and successful future. First off, you need to learn your strengths and weaknesses. Remember, this job is not a joke. One choice can lead you to a fatal mistake. Tomorrow, we will mainly focus on your weak points and learn to face your fears. Now, partner up and talk about things you enjoy and things you hate. This should help you learn your weaknesses." Everyone stared at him, surprised at the task he told them to do, until Annabeth timidly said, "Chiron, sir, you make it sound like we're training to become soldiers." He looked bewildered at first then cleared his throat and said, "You will come to one point in your were you will have to battle the demon. Under rare circumstances, you won't fight the demon, however, that happens very, _very_ rarely." With that, everybody started scrambling around, in search of a partner. Annabeth ended up getting paired up with an angelboy named a guy named Nick. **(A/N he's my OC)** Before they began talking, Annabeth heard Thalia's voice in her head._ Did I ever mention, that guy that's your partner, he likes you? _Annabeth frowned and quickly replied. _Wait, what?!_ But Thalia was either ignoring her, or too busy flirting with Nico. She decided to go with the latter one and made a mental note to herself about teasing Thalia on that.

Turning to her partner Nick, she began analyzing him. He had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His tawny brown wings fluttered behind him restlessly as he nervously cleared his throat. "Um, Annabeth, so, um, what do you like?" he blurted out. Annabeth thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I enjoy reading but I have dyslexia. I also like studying architecture. And I do know how to fight with a knife." Nick's eyes widen when she said 'how to fight with a knife' and Annabeth quickly cut in, "Don't worry, I'm not an expert. I just know the basic moves. Besides, what do _you _like?" Nick quickly said, "I like sports and arm wrestling. I also like studying birds." Annabeth and Nick continued talking about things they hate, she learned that he hated scary movies, and he found out that she hated spiders. The rest of the day went something like that, quite uneventfully, but before Annabeth knew it, it was time to go.

~ooOoo~

At home, she couldn't stop talking about plans for becoming a guardian. Everyone in her family saw her excitement, though they soon became bored about it and eventually told her that they should start dinner. Annabeth reluctantly agreed as they digged into their meal and finished it.

After she finished dinner, Annabeth climbed the stairs to her room while telepathically talking to to Thalia._ Well? Have a wittle cwush on Nickie? _Thalia teased, using a voice you would normally use to talk to babies. _What, no! _Annabeth cried, a bit mortified. _What about Nico, huh? Seems like you guys are getting close. _She swore she heard Thalia growl and Thalia shot back. _Shut up Annie. _That shut Annabeth up as she reached her bedroom and took out her PJ's before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

Coming out of the shower, she padded barefoot towards her bedroom, weariness covering her body before she slipped into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Little did she know how tired she would be after tomorrow's training.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? R&R!**

**Peace out girls and boys ^-^**

**~0.0JW~**


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angel

**Hey guys! Third chapter up! Ok so for Her True Self, that story will be updated WEEKLY. I repeat, Her True Self will be updated weekly. Once Upon A Time won't be updated for a long time and this story will be updated probably every couple of days, since it is a story that I actually like writing about, well the other stories I enjoy writing too but this is one I hold closer to my heart.**

**Thank you to unnamedwisegirl (guest) for leaving a review!**

**Don't own any of the characters :( unless stated otherwise**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who am I Assigned To?

Jab, duck, swipe, block. Finally, she managed to get the sword knocked out of Nick's hand. Annabeth stood triumphantly over Nick with a smirk and said, "Well?"

He mumbled, "I surrender."

Her smirked became larger, turning into a grin and asked, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Nick repeated in a louder tone, "You win."

Annabeth looked at him, her grin forming into a teasing evil smile before saying, "Say it louder. You were too soft."

Nick held up her hands, repeating the phrase he said earlier with an annoyed tone added in it, "You win! I surrender, woman!"

A couple people nearby looked over and stared at him while Annabeth chuckled lightly, strapping her bronze knife to her belt. Chiron came, wheeling his wheelchair before congratulating Annabeth. She smiled at her teacher and felt gratitude towards him. Over the past few days, she learned so many things, thanks to Chiron. After the lessons, Annabeth was obviously really tired but she knew that Chiron was doing this for their own good. And now she had mastered fighting with a knife, developed new strategy plans for fighting and made great new friends. Once Nick even asked her out but she politely declined, she couldn't afford to loose attention from practicing just because of dating. Besides, she saw Nick as a friend, not in the way he saw her. Her life was becoming better and better each day, and a year later, at the age of 19, they were going to learn who they had to watch over.

~ooOoo~

Today was Assignation Day, the day they find out who they had to watch over. Everybody gathered around Chiron, peering eagerly at the piece of paper, waiting to find out who they were assigned with.

"Thalia, you are assigned to look after this girl called Zoe Nightshade," Chiron announced, giving her a picture of the girl. She had black hair and olive skin. After Thalia found out who she had to oversee, Annabeth zoned out, imagining herself guiding her person down a successful path.

"Annabeth," someone shook her shoulders lightly, causing her to glare at the intruder. It was Nick.

"What?" she demanded. He stared at her fearfully before saying, "Chiron called you."

Annabeth turned red then turned to Chiron, stammering an apology. He handed her a picture of a young man in his twenties with tousled black hair and a pair of beautiful sea green eyes. On the top, it read Percy Jackson. So this is the guy, Annabeth thought as her eyes traveled down the paper that described Percy Jackson.

He is currently 20 years old, his father unknown, his mother Sally Jackson. Annabeth frowned when she saw the father being "unknown". He had a younger brother named Tyson and lived with his mom and Paul Blofis, Sally's boyfriend. He went to NYU and is currently studying marine life. He's also a famous swimmer and horseback rider. Annabeth scanned the rest of the paper then placed it inside her grey bag, reminding herself to show it to her family later. Right now, she wanted to ask Thalia and Nico about their person.

"So who's the guy you're babysitting?" Nick asked with a smirk while sliding beside Annabeth. She scowled before saying, "I'm not babysitting him. And besides, his name is Percy. What about you?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "The person's name is Gerry. Oh yeah it's Gerald!" He looked happy about being able to memorize his name, but Annabeth just shook her head, making a _tsk tsk _sound.

"Percy's the guy I'm assigned to." Annabeth replied.

"Everbody gather around, gather around." Chiron called out. "Do you guys remember how to transform into a human?" A chorus of 'yes' and 'yeahs' came from the group. "Good," he continued, "Because you will be going down today. You will register at their school, and become their friends. Any questions?" Chiron scanned the group, waiting paitently for them to digest the information.

Now wait a second. How can angels turn into humans? Well, it's simple. They transform. They still look the same, but their wings disappear. However, other angels and demons can see them not in their human form, but in their actual forms. Mist is something that separates the human world and the angel/demon world. Humans see what they believe in, wrapping their minds around in the weirdest possibility, refusing to accept what is actually happening in front of them. Very few humans can see through the Mist, and the two clans are wary of the those humans.

Naturally, Annabeth had a question. However, today she was thinking about how to win against the demon. Her thoughts ended up wandering towards a guy named Luke. He use to be an angel, but a darker force ate up his happiness and he turned bad. He ended up becoming a demon. Such an occurrence like that happens rarely. But what really hurt Annabeth was that he use to be her and Thalia's childhood friend. Then when he turned bad, they were lost, until Nico came along and comforted them. Annabeth could see right away that Thalia liked Nico and vice versa be they end up denying it. Until 2 months ago, Nico had the guts to ask Thalia out and they became a happy couple for two months.

"Come on Annabeth, we gotta go." Someone poked her in the shoulder. It was Thalia. "So, Annabeth, who are taking care of?" she questioned. Annabeth stared at Thalia before saying, "Guy named Percy Jackson. What about Nico?"

"Oh his is a guy named Grover Underwood. We're both going to NYU 'cause that's where they are. What about you?"

"Same," Annabeth replied. "Let's go together, come on."

So the trio flew down to Manhattan, New York, towards a dark alley where no one was. They snapped their fingers and right away, their wings seem to disappear into thin air. The three kids ambled down the busy streets filled with pop cans and chip bags and colorful graffiti walls. They stopped occasionally, questioning people where NYU is. They stared at them as if they were insane before muttering 'adolescents' or 'juvenile delinquents' under their breaths. Finally, they ended up wandering to downtown Manhattan. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of NYU, staring at the large grey building. "Here we are," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"And here we go," Nico added.

They walked up the unfamiliar stairs, and headed towards the main office. A lady sat at the desk, her hair in a tight bun. She looked up at them, her square spectacles glinting. A name tag was attached to her blouse, indicating her name was Minerva.** (Yeah, yeah, yeah I added Harry Potter in it. Couldn't help it :/) **"Yes?" she asked with a British accent. Annabeth glanced at them, the look on her face saying, _I got this. _She walked up to Minerva, and greeted her. "Good morning. We're new here and we got an application form saying that we got accepted."

"Ok. What do you major in?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and I study architecture."

Thalia stepped in and said politely, "Thalia Grace. Majoring in electricity."

"Nico Di Angelo. I'm in for doctors."

"Ok. Here are the dorms you are staying in. And here is the rule book and the map around the campus. Enjoy your stay here and don't forget to learn!"

The trio thanked her before opening the envelopes to see who they were staying with. "Oh my goodness. Look who I'm staying with!" Thalia half shrieked. "Zoe Nightshade." she grandly announced. Nico also looked at his and said, "Grover Underwood. Seems like luck is on our side!" Annabeth glanced at hers and her mood suddenly dropped. "I'm with this girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Aww, poor Annabeth is upset since she didn't get stuck with Percy." Thalia teased.

"Stop Thalia. It's not a laughing matter." Annabeth shot back with red cheeks.

They were too busy arguing too busy arguing to notice where they were going when Annabeth collided into something. She fell down on her bottom, muttering curses while looking around to see who bumped into her. A guy with a lean muscular body towered over her, offering his hand. She gratefully took it before scowling at him, but stopped when she noticed his appearance. He had same black hair and the same green eyes that was in her photo to the person she had to watch over.

It is Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks guys **

**R&R**

**Peace out**

**~0.0JW~**


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Angel

**Whew!** **One week of no updating. I feel bad. :( **

**Ok, thank you to the following people who reviewed: AlexLunaaah, lil Miss Mysterious, ChubyChicken, ElmoDaHorse, w(Guest), DamnI'mSassy(Guest), chica36 (Guest), and Guest.**

**Thank you to the following people who favorited/followed this amazing story-kidding, don't boost my big ego, ok, ok I'm just joking around: ****AlexLunaaah, ChubyChicken, ElmoDaHorse (These three followed, favorite and reviewed! Thanks!), STYLEASIAN, Underworld's Rules(followed and favorite), alyaJackson(followed and favorite), blankslate37(followed and favorite), mustachmonkey05 (Nice name dude)********, sellyfan12 (followed and favorite), ForeverSushine13, Genaegis, SassCass, Shandia99, StarrieWolf1770, XxbethamphetaminexX, akd007, lil Miss Mysterious, and .79.**

** Enjoy the awkward chapter. Hehe...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awkward Encounter

Before:

_They were too busy arguing too busy arguing to notice where they were going when Annabeth collided into something. She fell down on her bottom, muttering curses while looking around to see who bumped into her. A guy with a lean muscular body towered over her, offering his hand. She gratefully took it before scowling at him, but stopped when she noticed his appearance. He had same black hair and the same green eyes that was in her photo to the person she had to watch over._

_It is Percy Jackson._

* * *

Annabeth gasped before apologizing frantically towards Percy. He chuckled, his low soothing voice vibrating in the hallway. He replied with a 'no problem' before saying, "I'm Percy Jackson. And you are?"

Right away, Nico piped up and said, "Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you, man." They shook hands formally, as if Nico was visiting some important individual. Thalia was getting quite impatient, so she barged into the conversation, introducing herself to Percy. He finally turned towards Annabeth, raising his thick black eyebrow. She gulped then spoke. "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." she squeaked out. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, nor did she understand why her brain was scattered, like she couldn't process any thoughts. Thalia and Nico looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement on their faces until Annabeth shot them a glare. They immediately straightened themselves up and acted like nothing happened, but fortunately for Annabeth, Percy was oblivious to the whole act. He asked Nico for his phone before tossing it towards Nico, who catched it just in the nick of time. Annabeth glanced over Nico's shoulder and saw him adding his number to Percy's phone. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Dude, chill. Remember, what Chiron said? He told us to get to know them so it would be easier for us."

Annabeth pursed her lips, not too ecstatic about the 'dude' comment. She finally huffed, "Ok, fine, just hurry up. We need to get to know this place more. And not to mention, the people too."

Hearing that, Nico added his number onto Percy's iPhone before handing it back. Percy told Nico that he would probably see him around and intercepted the girls a nod before heading off to the way he was going earlier. Nico grinned like a maniac while Thalia looked like she just won tickets to see Green Day live. Annabeth frowned at her friend's behaviors, wondering what was going on in their heads. "Earth to Thalia and Nico." she said, waving her hand in front of their faces. They blinked, slowly coming out of their daze and said in unison "Luck is on our side!" Annabeth rolled her eyes but a grin slowly broke out onto her face, lighting it up.

* * *

Annabeth had wandered around the campus aimlessly, having no idea where her dorm was still. Thalia and Nico were too busy settling in, or should she put it, _getting to know them so it would be easier for their job,_ as Nico so politely stated earlier. She didn't feel like bugging them either, so she was on her own, her dyslexia getting worse as her frustration grew.

Up ahead, she noticed the a dorm that said 204. Glancing down at her sheet of paper, it also said Dorm 204. _Jackpot! _Annabeth thought gleefully as she raced towards the dorm, her bag bouncing around by her hip. She summoned her bag beforehand when no one was watching and had it filled with her favorite books, some pencils and other necessary things for living. Her bronze knife was strapped by her side, hidden by the hem of her grey shirt.

Annabeth literally flung open the door and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. A girl, around 19, was lying on an unmade bed, her frizzy red hair tied into a ponytail. Looking up to see who had cause the commotion, she was surprised to find a blonde, disheveled girl standing at the doorway.

"How may I help you?" the redhead asked Annabeth.

Annabeth blinked in surprise before saying, "Oh, no, this is my dorm."

The girl with the red hair grinned and stuck out her hand. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet ya."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile back. "Annabeth Chase."

"So, what are you in for?" Rachel questioned while heading back towards her bed.

"Architecture, and you?" Annabeth curiously asked.

"Art. You know, to paint like Van Gogh or Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Oh. Um.. where should I put my things?" Annabeth's eyes swept across the room, taking in every detail. Rachel indicated the bed beside her with a vacant bookshelf and a mahogany color nightstand standing next to it. Annabeth threw her bag onto the bed and began unpacking her items, putting her books on the shelf with great care. She could feel Rachel boring holes into her back which made her quite uneasy. Finally, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you staring at me like I'm going to kill you?" she demanded. Rachel bore a shocked expression on her face and finally managed out, "I thought you were those type of girls that go crazy over One Direction or Justin Bieber. But look out your shelf. I'm glad to have a person like you as my roommate." she finished with a smile.

Annabeth grinned back, suspecting that this girl and her would soon hit off right away. She nearly forgot about being an angel and instead, was a human. But reality jarred her back and she shook her head, the her golden curls tumbling everywhere. "I am too." she replied genuinely, before resuming unpacking.

After all the commotion-with books- Annabeth slipped into her Keds and ran lightly towards Thalia's dorm. During that small period of time, a sudden thought flashed through her mind. _Where are the demons? What if they are here like us? _She wondered, her brain working overtime as usual.

"Open up!" she ordered, banging on the door when she arrived at Thalia's dorm. On the third knock, a girl with a brown complexion and shiny black hair peeped out of the door. "Dude," she grumbled, "What the heck are you thinking?" Annabeth's mouth was ajar but she quickly closed it shut before snapping, "Sorry to bother you _my highness, _but I'm looking for Thalia. You know where she is?" The other girl gawked at her then pivoted around elegantly, calling Thalia's name. "Hey, punk, someone wants to meet you!"

Annabeth heard a lot of cursing as Thalia made it towards the door. "Hey Annabeth!" she said brightly. "Did you find your dorm yet?"

"Yup. Now let's go find your boyfriend. We need to talk." Annabeth yanked Thalia's arm, not even waiting for her to put on her shoes.

"Geez, we just got here. Hold your horses, I need to find my dratted boots." Thalia shuffled around, making huge show on putting on her shoes. The other girl, Annabeth assumed it was Zoe Nightshade, just stood there gazing at them, her hands on her hips.

"Thalia, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the maybe-it-was-Zoe-Nightshade girl asked.

"Oh," Thalia said, fumbling around, "Annabeth, Zoe. Zoe, Annabeth. Gotta go Zoe!" she waved.

"Erm... what was that about?" Annabeth questioned her best friend.

"Nothing. Now what do you want."

"First, we gotta find Nico."

~ooOoo~

A few minutes later, with a lot of running and red faces, they found Nico hanging desolately in his room, claiming that Grover went off to town with some of his buddies. They were dragged along by Annabeth whom led them off to an area with no students milling around. She turned towards them, and said, "We need a plan."

* * *

**Little cliffy! Whoops, sorry, cliffhangers aren't my thing, but I kinda got the ending planned out for this chapter... truth be told, I only write intros to stories, I honestly don't remember finishing a story properly. I'm just strong on the beginnings for writing pieces. So don't always expect a mouth-watering, delicious, satisfying ending!**

**R&R? Makes this little (little? I doubt it. Jk. Not gonna tell you my height or age anyways :P) author happy here. :)**

**Peace out...out...out... (it's the echo...echo...echoo...)**

**~0.0JW~**


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: A Day At The Beach (While Looking Out)

Previously:

_A few minutes later, with a lot of running and red faces, they found Nico hanging desolately in his room, claiming that Grover went off to town with some of his buddies. They were dragged along by Annabeth whom led them off to an area with no students milling around. She turned towards them, and said, "We need a plan."_

"I have a feeling the demons are lurking right around the corners. They could attack anytime. And we don't even know what their powers fall under." Annabeth continued, appearing worried.

"And what are we going to do?" Thalia asked, perplexed.

"That's exactly why I brought-"

"Correction. You didn't bring me here, you _dragged _me here." Nico interrupted but immediately shrinking under Annabeth intensified glare. "Sorry," he put his hands up defensively, "Just saying."

"Now, as I was saying before, I dragged you guys here for a plan. So I was thinking, we should first keep a look out on any strange activities that other people might be conjuring. Our auras will affect the demons and they'll avoid us. See who's trying ignore us. Try approaching everyone. Text our group chat if anyone seems to act peculiar. Once we got all the demons listed, we'll meet up somewhere for phase two of Plan A. Got it?" Annabeth took a breath after she completed her mini speech, waiting for them to digest themselves with what she just said. Finally they nodded, the gears in their heads whirring around. After listening the plan, they decided to grab some human coffee, hoping it would taste as scrumptious as ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth already missed the taste of it, the soft buttery foods to the hard chunky bits that she munched on. Her stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of it and being childhood best friends, Thalia knew exactly what Annabeth was thinking. They quickly made their way towards a nearby Starbucks cafe with the help of a few people pointing it out along the way.

Stumbling through the crowded cafe, they made it to the counter, ordering the most delicious sounding coffee and some cookies. The sound of tinkling bells could be heard and a familiar voice rang through the cafe. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the source of the voice and like Moses parting the red sea, everybody let the man walk past, his black boots clicking on the coffee-stained linoleum floor. A blonde head appeared followed by a model's body. Standing in front of the trio was none other than their old friend, Luke.

"What a pleasure to meet you," he purred, his blue eyes glittering maliciously. "Thalia, you turned into a nice-looking _girl, _Nico, you remind me of death, what's up with the black? And Annabeth...my oh my, there's so many things to catch up with. Why don't we order our drinks and talk about everything happening?"

"Never!" Thalia spat. "You..you traitor. You better watch your big, fat-" she went on ranting, with a huge amount of colorful words until the cashier cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable about this situation. Thalia swiveled around, gasping out a sorry and paying more than intended. He looked at the one twenty dollar bill and chuckled nervously. "Ma'am it's only $7.89. I think you made a mistake."

"No, no." Thalia said, trying to shove the money into his hands. "My apologies. I shouldn't be cursing in front of the line. Keep the change." She snatched up her black coffee right after that, not caring if it scorched her throat and headed out the door, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her. Annabeth and Nico trudged after her, a mixture of shock and admiration written on their faces. Annabeth was the first to recover. "Thalia, I can't believe you did that! We are suppose to be kind, and talk in a civil manner. But on the bright side, we found our first demon. Lucky us." she exclaimed.

"How can I talk in a nice tone to him? He's full of trouble and bad luck." Thalia frowned in disgust. "Please don't tell me you're still crushing on him."

"No, of course not! He's just trying to bring out your other side. Just ignore him." Annabeth pleaded. Thalia reluctantly agreed, her spiky head bobbing up and down. They strolled down the different streets, occasionally pausing to see where they were heading, and ended up on the beach. The crisp, salty air blew across their faces as Annabeth drunk in her surroundings. Instantly, she fell in love with the place, the chatter and amusement, the natural life and the imprints the waves left over the time. The ocean was a permanent place, it was always there and that's what Annabeth achieved for. To build something that could stand high and mighty over millions of eons. Like everything, she could point out all the flaws, criticizing the architect's published work, arguing over a structure, disliking a statue. But the ocean was another matter. It was unpredictable, from the calms lapping sound of water to the treacherous huge waves that threatened to knock over skyscrapers. It destroyed things that blocked its path, leaving a wake of destruction. However, it was there forever. The memory of visiting the ocean, from once to a million times, will be imprinted in everyone's mind. The sound of gluttonous gulls squawking, the sand shifting under your feet, the sun blazing, and the water rolling of the earth was an unforgettable memory. Annabeth admired the effortless way the water elemental angels that fell under Poseidon's category controlled the sea with their very own mind. They possessed the ability of making something so powerful to obey their orders. Annabeth's goal was set that high, to create a building like the ocean, monumental yet casual.

She snapped out of her daydream of her proudly presenting her work when she realized she had walked into the ocean. Looking behind her, she saw that Thalia and Nico were there, doubling over with laughter. A scowl appeared on her face as she rushed back to the beach, her hair dripping wet. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" she shrieked.

Nico chortled, tears forming in his eyes. "You-you were t-too busy.. Ahahahhaa!" he ended falling over, causing Thalia to laugh even harder. Annabeth just pursed her lips, hands on her hips, her grey eyes glaring at them. "Excuse me? I'm highly offended by the immaturity level my friends sunk to."

Nico gasped, clutching his hand by his heart. "I'm offended! How can you?"

"You heard me." Annabeth smirked.

"If you say so..." he trailed of then suddenly flinging seaweed onto her blonde hair. She gaped at him, not believing the action he just did. "How dare you!" sh cried. "Now feel the wrath of Annabeth!"

She dragged Thalia and Nico and threw them both into the sea, the water pulling them down. They began gasping and sputtering as they surfaced, both red faces and hair dripping. From the distance, Annabeth noticed that two surfer boys were goofing around and on closer notice, one seemed look like Percy. In fact, as she studied him carefully, he was Percy. She raised her hand, the water making rivulets down her tan arm and called him over. Percy and his friend glanced up, seemingly surprised, before they waded over, Percy's stomach revealing a six pack that was drool-worthy. "Hey," he greeted her, flashing a set of pearly white teeth that could make other angels jealous. "H-hi," Annabeth stammered back, cursing to herself as she got lost into his sea green eyes that matched the ocean perfectly.

"Ahem," a brunet interrupted the mini moment, causing Percy and Annabeth to blush, "Are you going to introduce me to your little friend there, or are going to continue staring at her?" he wondered with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, she's Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Grover, my best friend." Percy introduced them.

Annabeth nodded confirming that she understood. She took the time scrutinizing Grover, taking in his features. Overall, he wasn't the best looking guy, but he seem to have some hidden inner beauty that her angel senses could detect. When he walked, he seem to limp around.

"Um, I don't really think you should stare at Grover, since he already has a girlfriend." Percy said loudly.

They both flushed, looking rather red, Grover speechless while Annabeth stuttered. "Kidding!" Percy grinned, slapping his knees as he looked at their dumbstruck faces. "You should've seen your faces!" he doubled over, laughing.

"Well, in that case, I guess you'll receive your little punishment!" Annabeth cried, flicking sea water at him.

"Hey!" he shouted, placing on a pouting face. "This means war!"

Nico and Thalia noticed the commotion that soon started and joined in, boys versus girls. Unfortunately, it was only two girls against three boys, but then Grover called Juniper, his girlfriend over and soon, they were covered in water, dripping from head to toe.

~ooOoo~

As Annabeth made her way back to her dorm, she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder. Letting out a terrified squeak, she turned around, her mind racing. "It's only me," Percy spoke softly his green eyes illuminated under the street lights. Annabeth nodded, trying to ignore the strange tingling feeling that ran down her body as she gaped at him, her mouth silent for once. "Thanks for the great day. I had lots of fun." Percy smiled, his pearly white teeth flashed in the night.

"You're welcome. Just next time, please don't sneak up on me like that." Annabeth shivered uncontrollably, not from the cold but from his touch.

"Are you cold?" he asked, noticing her shaking slightly.

"No, I'm fine. I think I better get back though," she grinned falsely to prove that she was fine, yet pleasure ran through her mind as she knew he care about her. Percy still looked concerned, but before she could take a step back, he grabbed her pulled her in a hug. "Hope this pays up the day," he smirked then slithered away, hidden by the shadows.

Rachel peeked up from her phone as she heard the door opening and sighed in relief when it was only Annabeth. But she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Rachel smirked mentally, remembering the time when she had the same dopey expression on her face as she came home when the boy she liked gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Ok, I just feel so bad about not for the past 2-3 weeks updating. Tests and events are popping up, I have more story ideas brimming in my mind, I just feel like my head's gonna explode. You know that feeling? Running off topic here...hehe. Chapter not proofread yet, feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Thanks to ElmoDaHorse,(I didn't do very well at updating did I? Sorry) AlexLunaaah, turquoiserainliles, lil Miss Mysterious, blankslate37, (LOL, I'm so glad you enjoyed the fanfic so far!) and chica36(guest)**

**Thanks to everyone that followed/favorite too!**

**5 reviews a day makes the author shout yay! I know, I know, how cheesy. Remember to do the usual, follow, favorite, review! (FFR?) Peace out,**

**~0.0JW~**


End file.
